


Персональное проклятье

by triskelos



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosФандом: White CollarЖанр: слэшПейринг: Нил/ПитерРейтинг: PGДисклеймер: Не мое.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 3





	Персональное проклятье

Каждый агент ФБР обычно еще в первый год службы сильно портит себе карму. А после пять лет официально заслуживает персональное проклятье. По крайней мере, так утверждает большинство полицейских Нью-Йорка и каждый второй заключенный в Рикерс-Айленд.  
  
Персональное проклятье агента Берка постоянно вляпывается в истории, является без приглашения и подрывает ему здоровье. Затем любит сидеть на полу в гостиной агента Берка, смотреть на него снизу вверх и зябко потирать одну ладонь о другую. Так, словно ему холодно.  
  
\- Я тебя не предавал, - говорит Нил и снова смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
  
За один такой взгляд нужно брать под стражу и судить. Невозможно ведь не поверить. И отказать тоже невозможно.  
  
\- Сколько раз ты собираешься это повторять? – притворно злится Питер, но сам понимает, что все это чушь.  
  
Нил может быть кем угодно, но он совсем не идиот.  
  
\- Пока ты мне не поверишь, - говорит Нил без тени улыбки.  
  
Лучше бы он улыбался, смеялся, флиртовал, как всегда. Пусть бы делал, что угодно, только не сверлил его взглядом.  
  
\- Я докажу, - снова начинает Нил и немного наклоняется в его сторону. – Если я вру, то… Сам ведь знаешь, пульс не врет.  
  
Он вдруг берет обе ладони Питера в свои. И пытается перехватить их так, чтобы пальцы Питера почувствовали его пульс.  
  
Руки у Нила очень теплые. Сухие и теплые. Надежные, в общем-то, руки, хоть кисти и тонковаты для человека его профессии. Он ведь не только кисточкой машет и сейфы вскрывает, настоящая работа ему тоже перепадает – все эти тросы, канаты, отмычки. Но на подушечках пальцев и на самой ладони чувствуются мозоли – немного шершавые и очень честные.  
  
\- Чувствуешь – все с моим пульсом нормально, - наконец-то улыбается Нил. – Я не вру. А ты?  
  
Его улыбка, до того мягкая, успокаивающая, убеждающая, немного меняется, когда он обхватывает запястья Питера.  
  
Питер отводит глаза. Вот кто вообще берет чужие руки вот так, без предупреждения? Да и вообще…  
  
Его взгляд упирается в стену, дверь кухни, картину, подаренную им с Элизабет на свадьбу. Нил удивленно выдыхает, почувствовав под его большим пальцем отзвуки ненормально сильно стучащего сердца агента Берка.  
  
\- Питер…  
  
\- Черт тебя знает, - перебивает он Нила. – Ты по вранью давно диссертацию защитил. Что тебе стоит и полиграф обмануть. Тем более – такой…  
  
Он несет какую-то чушь, пытаясь заговорить зубы. В первую очередь – себе самому. Нил так и не убирает руки. Только обхватывает его запястья немного крепче.  
  
\- Питер…  
  
На кухне льется вода, шипит чайник, Элизабет звенит кофейными чашками. За дверью, в тридцати шагах от входной двери, Нила поджидают агенты ФБР.  
  
Нил, немного нахмурившись, медленно ведет пальцами вверх, по внутренней стороне руки, до локтей, до границы закатанных рукавов рубашки. Каждое нервное окончание под его прикосновением словно горит, и Питер невольно вздрагивает. Слишком много между ними становится таких моментов. Глупо это. И странно. За что ему только такое наказание?  
  
Нил подается еще вперед, придвигается совсем близко к стулу Питера. Его пальцы пробираются под рукава рубашки, тянут его на себя, царапая прямо по сгибу локтя…  
  
Звонит телефон – наверное, Лорен, опять что-то на работе. Элизабет роняет что-то стеклянное – заварочный чайник, скорее всего. Ругаясь, собирает осколки.  
  
\- Мне пора, - Нил встает с пола и отпускает его руки. – До связи?  
  
Питер кивает и откидывается на спинку стула. Полицейские Нью-Йорка и заключенные Рикерс-Айленда все же много в чем правы.


End file.
